The Brown Love Story
by Kawaii On'nanoko
Summary: Simon meets a girl in the woods and falls in love with her, but she doesn't want a family. What will happen to Simon's love for her?
1. Angel

Simon POV

I was walking in the woods near our house when i saw her, a girl laying down on the newly formed mud. Although her face was covered, I felt I knew her in another life. I saw her arm twitch. She tried to get up but fell. I saw her eye, a lovely grey orb. Judging from it, I knew she was in pain. My eyes traveled down to her back. It was almost bare. The fabric from her dress torn . I knew I had to help her up so I lifted her up bridal style and took her back to my house. I was greeted ever so warmly by my sister Torra.

"Simon, where have you been?! Mama and Papa were looking everywhere for you!"

"Torra, have you found Simon?" asked Evangeline, er, Mama.

"Mama, I found this girl in the woods and-" I was cut off by the angelic girl in my arms, groaning.

Her eyes fluttered open and I found myself once again staring dreamily in those grey eyes and she smiled ever so sweetly.

"Could you please put me down? I would be ever so grateful."

I set her down as Mama said, "Are you alright, my dear? Simon found you in the forest unconcious."

"I am alright, Mrs.?"

"Evangeline Brown. This young lady is Torra, my stepdaughter. And this boy is Simon."

"Thank you for your concern, Simon."

"My dear, what is your name?"

"Angel. Angel Smythe."


	2. At Dinner

Angel POV

Simon... a cute name for a cute boy. I shan't fall in love with those deep brown eyes. I promised myself that. I shook Simon's hand, saying "Thank you again." My hear skipped a beat and sparks flew. I turned away quickly.

I tried to leave, but Mrs. Brown's voice stopped me. "You're not going back to the woods are you?"

"I have no other place to go, Mrs. Brown. My mother died giving birth to my brother who died shortly after. The family cook died because of cancer. My father, an international trader, doesn't know about my mother's passing and will never know until he passes himself."

"Then, you can stay here, Angel."

I turned around to see Simon. My name has never sounded so beautiful. _He _made it sound so beautiful.

"That's right, Angel. You could stay here if you want," added Torra.

"Alright, but just for the night."

"Come on! I'll introduce you to my siblings!"

"Simon, Angel must change first. Come along, dear."

Simon POV

"Hey, Simon, Are you okay?" Eric asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're smiling awfully unusually today."

"I just met a girl and.."

"You met a girl?! That is incredible news, Simon! Who is she, what's her name?" Lilly interrupted.

"Her name's Angel Smythe and she's the daughter of an international trader. She's staying here for the night."

"Why?" She asked.

"She ran away from home and lives on her own. I plan to change that."

"KIDS! It's time for dinner!"

"Coming Papa!

Mama and Angel were already there. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her in a mint green dress with a pale pink ribbon and her hair straight down her back. Eric elbowed me and I elbowed him back. We all sat down and ate. I was able to sit next to Angel, who had perfect table manners.

"Mrs. Blatherwick, have you changed any of your recipes?"

"No, Mr. Brown, it was all Angel's doing. She cooked everything in sight. Very skilled I must say."

"Angel, you didn't have to do that," Torra objected.

"Though, all of us agree that your cooking is fantastic,' I added.

"Oh, but that's the least I can do after all."

She tried to hide it, but she blushed. I smirked, coming up with a plan to make her stay.


	3. That Night

Angel POV

I tried to get some fresh air so I tried through the front door. Apparently, Simon was still up and came out of his room. His hair was naturally disheveled and I resisted the urge to run my hands through it.

"Are you okay, Angel? Do you need anything?"

My heart did a flip when he spoke. I shook my head. "No, just some fresh air."

"Are you sure you're not trying to escape?" he offered jokingly.

"No. I guess just not used to be inside a house instead of under the stars."

"Do you know any of the constellations?"

"Several actually. You?"

"Not very many."

"Do you want me to teach you some?"

"Sure."

"Let's go outside then."

"Wait!"

"What?"

Simon didn't reply, he just ran to a closet and got some blankets and pillows. "Just in case we fall asleep."

"Good thinking."

We went out and spent the whole night looking at the stars. I noticed that he was staring at me for a while.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No. It's just that... Oh, never mind."

"What?"

"I think you're very pretty," He replied, blushing.

My cheeks instantly flamed. "Thank you, Simon."

"If only you weren't leaving tomorrow."

"I can't, Simon."

"But why not? What's stopping you?"

I thought for a moment. What was stopping me? I looked back at a very hopeful Simon. "I guess I can stay a while longer."

Simon jumped up and hugged me. He immediately let go, mumbling sorry. I blushed and I accidentally enjoyed the brief hug. If only...


	4. The Next Day

Angel POV

I woke up to find myself in Simon's arms and to his surprised siblings standing around us. I instantly shot up, embarrassed. Simon almost rolled away in surprise and shot daggers at his siblings. I excused myself to help Mrs. Blatherwick with the day's breakfast. At breakfast, I asked Mr. and Mrs. Brown if I may stay longer.

"Of course, Angel! We'd be delighted," Mr. Brown answered.

I turned back to my pancakes and Simon squeezed my hand under the table, smiling happily.

"Children, your papa and I decided to have a picnic. Angel, you must come along too."

"Of course, Mrs. Brown."

Simon POV

We finished breakfast and changed. Angel helped Mrs. Blatherwick with the food which I got to sample. We walked to the picnic spot and I was bold enough to hold hands with Angel who blushed furiously. We set down the blanket and started to relax. Sebastian and I started to fly our kites, Lilly reading to Aggie, Eric working on an invention, Chrissy playing jump rope with Torra and Mama, and Papa and Angel just watching us. While we were eating, I saw a simple white rose that I thought was perfect for Angel. While everyone's attention was on Eric's invention, I plucked the rose and ran back.

When I came back, Sebastian let Angel play with my kite. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around with a smile.

"Hi, Simon!"

"Hey, Angel. I wanted to give you this." I gave her the rose.

"Thanks, Simon!" She hugged me with such great force that we both fell over and landed on the grass. We laughed.

Evangeline POV

"Cedric, look."

"What is it, Evangeline? Oh, my goodness."

"Cedric, it's not too much for their age. They're fourteen now."

"It's not that, but what will happen when she leaves?"

"Cedric, don't let Simon hear you. He'd be heartbroken. Let's just hope she'll stay."


	5. The Next Day Part 2

Simon POV

"Hey, Angel. Has anyone told you that your eyes are like the mist that always keeps you in?"

"No. Thanks for the compliment though."

Angel and I got up. Everyone was snickering because of our earlier position. And rain came drizzling down.

"Kids, come over here! You'll get sick."

"Mrs. Brown, I think not." Angel reached down into her duffel bag and threw something to me, saying, "Simon! Catch!"

I caught the thing and saw it was a pair of rain boots. "Angel, you're brilliant!"

She bushed and again, there was snickering. She gave all of us boots and played in the rain. (A/N i'll let u think of the activities except for the last one) Chrissy had started to splash around and Sebastian joined in. Some oof the muddy water got into my eye and I tried to get pay back. Instead of hitting Sebastian, I hit Angel! She got mad and tried to hit me! I slipped and brought her down with me. Again, she landed on top of me. Her damp dark brown hair shielded our faces from the others. Seeing my chance, I quickly kissed heer on the cheek. Grinning at her wide-eyed expression, I escaped and ran off. She ran after me, giggling.

* * *

sori iif its short. review!


	6. That Second Night

Angel POV

Dinner went as usual. Simon smiling like a maniac after he successfully sat next to me which was quite adorable, Mr. Brown and Sebastian complimenting me on my cooking, Mrs. Brown asking me how long I would stay, and Chrissy asking me to read her a story. I changed into one of Mrs. Brown's nightgowns. I was about to get into bed when I heard a faint knock on the door. I opened the door to see Simon.

"Angel, are you still up for sleeping under the stars?"

My heart did another flip. "Yes, but maybe you should leave a note for your siblings so they won't worry."

"I suppose."

After Simon made a note, we rushed down the stairs and went outside. We were gazing at the stars when Simon spoke up.

"Not meaning to intrude but how come you never went to your realatives for help?"

"My father sprend lies about me. I don't know why. We were close father and daughter, but everything changed after Father's younger brother came. Father spent less and less time with us."

"I'm sorry , Angel. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright. It's pretty natural to know those kinds of things." I shivered a bit.

"Are you cold?"

"A bit."

"Come here."

"What?"

Simon had already wrapped his arms around meand pulled me down, saying, "Are you still cold?" He grinned.

"Not anymore."

I kissed him ever so slightly on the cheek in thanks. This time I didn't blush.

"You know, Angel? You smell like vanilla."

"You smell like blueberries."

"I love you, Angel."

My eyes widened in horror, I felt the same way but... No.


	7. No

Simon POV

"Simon, Simon, Simon!" Eric screamed in my face.

"Huh? Wait, where's Angel?"

"Probably helping with breakfast," Torra answered.

"Yeah, she promised to make us waffles and bacon!" Sebastian added.

"You're probably right."

I was still worried, though. When I told Angel I loved her, she didn't reply. Probably because she was already asleep? Before Mrs. Blatherwick took out our breakfast, Papa spoke up.

"Angel has left a note in my room that she wants me to read to you."

_ "Dear Brown __Family,_

_ Thank you so very much for everything. Thank you Mr. Brown for letting me stay. Mrs. Brown for letting me use your clothes. Thank you Aggie and Chrissy for making me feel useful. Thank you Sebastian for being somewhat like a little brother to me. Thank you Lilly for teaching me a wider vocabulary. Thank you Eric for the constant nudging. Thank you Torra for that push in the right direction. _

_ Last but certainly not the least, Simon. Thank you for being concern when you found me in the forest. Thank you for offering for me to stay. Thank you for the white rose. I shall keep it close to my heart. Most importantly, thank you for teaching me how to love again. I'm sorry if I cannot stay. I am still afraid of losing the people I love the most. But I love you, Simon. More than anything else in the entire universe._

_ With all my heart,_

_ Angel_

_P.S. Sebastian, I left your bacon and waffles on the stove. With extra maple syrup, just the way you like them. Bon appetite!"_

"I don't want my waffles and pancakes anymore! I just want Angel back!" Sebastian cried.

I lifted my head. "This is all my fault. If I didn't fall for her..."

"Simon, it's not your fault."

"Mama, I know, but..."

"What are we still standing around for? She doesn't wake up too early! She couldn't have gotten far!" Torra finished.

"Yeah!" we answered.

We all ran out in one general direction. This was the only route she could've took. We spotted her.

"Angel! Angel!Angel!" We screamed.

Angel POV

I heard them call my name, but I resisted. I love them, but I was too scared to be hurt and to hurt them. I suddenly found myself in Manhattan, right in front of the Empire State Building. I saw Simon on the very top, trying to commit suicide. I quickly climbing, screaming at him.

"Simon, what do you think you're doing!? Come down!"

"Well, if it isn't the beautiful Angel that broke my heart and made my life meaningless."

"Simon, I was just trying to stop myself from hurting you and your family!"

"When we tried to reason with you, did you listen? No! Then I'll do the same."

"Please, Simon! I'll come back with you. Please don't kill yourself. I'll do anything. Please, Simon. I love you! Please. I love you more than my own life. Please, Simon. Please."


	8. I Love You!

Simon POV

She moved ever so slightly. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she smiled. She jumped up and hugged me as tightly as she could. I buried my face in her soft dark hair.

"You're alive! I love you. I love you. I love you."

I let go of her reluctantly, asking her, "What are you saying, Angel?"

"I saw an illusion of you trying to commit suicide and I was trying to stop you. You wouldn't listen because I didn't listen when you tried to reason with me. I was so scared. I'm so sorry, Simon. I love you."

I stroked her hair. "I love you too, Angel."

"Awwwww," my siblings said.

"What are you guys still doing here?!" I shouted angrily.

Angel giggled. "Simon!"

"Sorry."

Angel kissed me on the cheek and smiled triumphantly. " How about a happy breakfast?"

"Finally! I'm starving!" Sebastian exclaimed.

I helped Angel up and led her to the dining room.

"Angel! Thank The Lord you're alright!" Mama said, hugging her.

"Welcome back, Angel."

"If you don't mind me asking, what made you realize to stay?" Mama asked.

"In a word, love. I love Simon."

"I love you too, Angel."


End file.
